Un message à chaque auteurs
by AuteureMorte
Summary: Oui, je republie ce message avec quelques modifications, si tu avais déjà lu la version précédente, reviens quand même, je vais mettre l'avis de tout le monde qui voudra faire parvenir son point de vus ! Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, ceci n'a aucun rapport avec Naruto, c'est juste pour parler d'un truc qui me tien VRAIMENT à cœur et sûrement, peut-être que toi aussi ! Viens !
1. Chapter 1

Hé oui, pour ceux qui on déjà vu ce message, après avoir lu tout les ''petit mots doux'' (C'est sarcastique) que vous aviez laissez comme commentaire, j'avais décider de tout supprimer, mais j'ai re-gagner courage grâce à quelqu'un qui m'a donner son avis en privé. J'ai donc décidé de republier en essayant de modifié légèrement ce que je disais pour ne pas enrager les petits susceptibles. Si vous l'avez déjà lu, alors relisez encore, ça vous fera peut-être changer d'avis. Aussi, je sais que je peux paraître mal-polie, arrogante, agressive et désagréable, mais ce n'est pas du tout mon intention, je vous assure ! J'suis québécoise, c'est ma façon naturel de parler, surtout que en plus c'est un sujet qui m'énerve, je peux pas faire mieux... Désolé... =(

Ceci n'est qu'un petit message à tous les auteurs que je publie ici parce que je lis beaucoup d'histoire dans ces catégories, mais ça n'a AUCUN RAPPORT.

J'arrête pas de tomber sur des fictions qui n'ont pas été updater depuis plus d'un an, deux ans, cinq ans ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Pour certains, c'est juste parce que vous savez pas mettre le marqueur ''COMPLÈTE''. C'est pas compliquer, vous avez qu'a bien regarder en dessus des genres, le statue est là. Il faut aussi que je vous fasse remarquer un truc, parce que il suffit d'être simplement trop pressé pour ne pas le remarquer, vous savez le code à quatre chiffres en bas, des fois ça bug hein ? Vous avez beau le marquer correctement il vous dit de le recommencer et bien c'est juste parce que vous avez trop pris de temps ou que quelqu'un aillant eu le même code a été plus vite que vous à ce moment, re-vérifiez bien ce que vous venez de remplir en-haut parce que le statue, si vous l'aviez mit en ''complète'' ne l'ai plus.

T'a abandonné ta fic ? Si oui, alors prend deux petite minutes de rien du tout pour avertir tout le monde, tu a juste à écrire un petit mot ''ABANDONNÉE'', ça éviterait aux gens intéressés d'être déçu. Si tu comprend pas ce que je veux dire, prend un livre de chez toi, ouvre le à la fin du premier chapitre et déchire le en deux, ensuite brûle le reste comme si la fin n'avait jamais exister. Désolé, mais il y a tellement TROP de personnes qui ne prennent pas ça au sérieux et s'amusent juste à publier un ou deux chapitres et qui laissent tout tomber ensuite sous prétexte que vous avez des choses à faire et BLABLABLA...Vous avez pas d'excuses ! L'école, le travail, les exams, BULLSHIT ! Moi aussi je travail et quand j'ai commencer à écrire j'allais à l'école, mais j'ai tout de même tout publier d'un coup parce que je voulais que les lecteurs puisse avoir une histoire bien complète et pas qu'on me presse tout le temps en me demandant chaque fois ''C'est quand la suite ?'' Vous le savez depuis le début que vous avez déjà tout ça avant même de commencer à écrire votre histoire et ça m'enrage VRAIMENT parce que vous publiez quand même ! Si vous le savez que vous remettez toujours tout à plus tard, bah hey, j'ai une petite nouvelle pour toi… ÇA SERA PAS DIFFÉRENT CETTE FOIS-CI ! C'est pas parce que t'aime ton histoire et que tu est bien inspirer MAINTENANT que tu le sera dans un mois !

Ensuite, pour répondre à certains petits comiques qui ont cru drôle de me dire...

-Mais tu pense à ceux qui sont mort ? Ceux qui on une maladie du coeur ou qui son à l'hôpital à cause d'une blessure grave, il ont pas d'excuse ? Tu crois qu'il vont sortir de leurs tombe pour te dire, hey désolé, j'abandonne ma fic, j'suis mort...

*Tête de con*...

NON MAIS TES CON OU TU LE FAIT EXPRÈS !? Ça m'a tellement énervée qu'un p'tit imbécile vienne me parler de la mort que j'avais juste envie de tout détruire autour de moi ! Où t'a vu que je parlais des morts ou de ceux qui ont une grave maladie ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN FINI ?! HEIIINNN !? Je parle de ceux qui sont toujours sur le site ! Ceux qui écrivent une fic et l'abandonne après le 30ème chapitre pour aller commencer autre chose.

Oui, ceux qui écrivent plusieurs fictions en même temps sans même avoir fini les autres, c'est très TRÈS rageant ! Je vous donne un exemple, vous allez dans un resto et payer pour 2-3 plat différents sans rien terminer vous aurez donc gaspiller de l'argent donc c'est pour ça que la plus par des gens finissent le premier avant de commander autre chose. En bref, l'argent, c'est le temps et les repas son vos fic, donc vous gaspillez du temps pour plusieurs fic sans jamais en terminer une alors que vous pourriez y aller mollo et terminer quelque chose qui attirera plus de monde.

Si t'a plus d'imagination pour une de tes fictions, pourquoi tu en commence une autre ?! Ça va faire la même chose ! Fait une pause et termine comme tu le peux ta premiere idée avant d'en commencer une autre et si vraiment tu veux écrire autre chose, tu n'a pas besoin de tout publier tout de suite, prend ton temps pour être certain de ne pas te retrouver avec 10 histoires incomplètes et ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Tu sais quand tout le monde te dit, ''Réfléchit avant d'agir'' ça s'applique aussi ici ! Si tu réfléchit 2 secondes et que tu vois que tu a trop d'affaire a faire, arrête-toi MERDE ! Fait ce que tu a à faire et prend ton temps avant de publier, ça vous donnera aussi beaucoup plus de temps et l'occasion de re-vérifié si vous avez fait des fautes ou bien si vous voulez ajouter des détails que vous auriez oublier dans votre histoire ! En plus vous avez du talent, la plus part du temps, mais vous ne finissez jamais rien, imaginez juste que vous être des auteurs reconnu, des pro, vous ne pourriez jamais faire ça. C'est pas parce que c'est un petit site de merde sans engagement qui a personne qui compte sur vous ! Nous sommes tous les uns derrière les autres en tant qu'auteur et lecteur. En tant que Fan !

Plusieurs m'ont dit :

-Si t'es pas contente, cherche directement les fic complète.

-Envoie un message privé pour demander des nouvelles, ect...

Vous croyez que je ne l'ai pas fait ? J'ai déjà lu TOUT ce qui m'intéressais de complet, le reste n'a pas été updater depuis des lustres ou est abandonné. Pour les messages en privé aussi, mais soit on ne me répond pas et donc je me dit que l'auteur à soit quitter le site, ou à des problèmes plus grave donc je supprime simplement cette fic. D'autre me réponde en me disant qu'elle ont beaucoup de truc a faire, mais que ce n'est pas abandonné. Première chose que je sais, même 1an plus tard, il n'y a toujours pas d'update pour la plus part d'entre elles. Donc à quoi bon ?

Si je peux vous donner un petit conseil, si vous êtes pas capable de terminer votre histoire, réfléchissez, mettez-vous à la place du lecteur qui va la lire, vous aimeriez tomber sur votre histoire et ne jamais connaitre la fin ?! Terminez donc d'écrire tous les chapitres avant de publier ou du moins, une bonne partis et réfléchissez à plus tard, serez-vous capable de terminer cette histoire ?! Que va t-il se passer par la suite ? Si vous n'avez pas le temps de terminer comme vous le vouliez, alors faite simplement un petit chapitre de fin pour que cela se termine au moins d'une certaine façon et peut-être même que plus tard vous pourrez faire un genre de Tome 2 ! =) Au nom de tous les lecteurs qui trouve ça chiant, rageant et pour certains cas, insupportable de ne jamais pouvoir savoir ce qui va arriver à leur personnage principal préféré ! Les auteurs sont AUSSI des lecteurs donc vous devriez comprendre, non ?!

Vous allez sûrement me dire que en publiant tous les chapitres d'un coup, vous aurez moins de reviews parce que les gens disent plus de truc quand c'est pas complet. Oui, c'est vrai et faux en même temps, mais c'est pas parce que vous avez tout déjà écrit que vous êtes obligé de tout publier d'un seul coup, les chapitres sont terminer vous avez qu'a en publier un ou deux chaque semaines, aux deux semaines ou même aux mois ou plus si vous voulez ! Au moins, ça va être TERMINÉ ! Quand vous publiez un premier chapitre et que vous dites, je vous promet de publier la semaine prochaine, bah je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais pratiquement 8 fois sur 10, c'est faux, vous ne publiez JAMAIS dans les temps.

Certains m'ont dit dans la dernière version de mon message que écrire est une passion, mais lire aussi en est une. Moi aussi j'adore écrire ! Moi aussi j'adore recevoir des commentaires encourageant et réconfortant, mais ce qui me fait le plus plaisir, c'est de voir combien de gens on lu mon histoire. Si vous aller dans la section ''Manage Stories'' et que vous cliquez sur votre histoire vous pouvez voir de combien de personne votre histoire a attiré l'attention.

Je sais que je me répète, mais, si vous ne publiez pas avant d'avoir fini de tout écrire, vous avez TOUT LE TEMPS que vous voulez ! Personne n'attends après vous, vous pouvez faire votre bac et vos autres occupation et ça peux prendre 3 ans, ON S'EN FOU ! Parce que après y'a personne de déçu si tu publie pas et tu pourra voir combien de temps ça t'a pris avant d'abandonner ton histoire, si ça arrive et comme ça, tu te donne de moins gros défis par la suite. Si ça t'a pris 3 ans pour écrire tes 5 chapitres et que tu n'a plus d'inspirations bah tu pourra te dire que finalement, t'a bien fait de pas publier tout de suite.

OUF ! Je suis vraiment désolé. j'en avais gros sur le cœur, il fallait que ça sorte. Donc tout ceux qui sont d'accord avec moi, Faites juste le test ! Allez-y doucement et tout va bien aller, vous pourriez avoir bien plus de review juste en terminant votre histoire. Parce que une histoire abandonnée ou qui n'a pas été updater depuis plusieurs mois, c'est beaucoup moins attirant et pas génial, en gros y'aura moins de gens qui vous lirons et donc, qui laisserons une review. Moi je ne lis plus aucune histoire qui n'a pas été updater depuis plus de 6 mois à moins qu'elle ne soit terminer, bien sûr. Si c'est écrit ''abandonnée'' et que c'est une histoire qui m'attire beaucoup, je vais souvent voir les reviews pour voir de quoi ça parle, mais la plus part du temps, je la supprime de mes favoris s'il y a trop de chapitre. Pas plus de 4 chapitres à 2 ou 3.000 mots sinon on s'attache trop et on entre trop dans l'histoire surtout si c'est un sujet qui nous attire, j'ai pas raison ?! Je ne dis pas ça méchamment, je veux juste faire changer les choses.

Enfin bref, je parle trop, donc j'espère sincèrement que ce message va faire comprendre a quelques personnes ce point de vue que nous sommes surement tous d'accords et qu'ils essayerons de changer leurs méthodes ! =)

Encore une chose, si toi aussi tu veux faire part de ton avis ou ton point de vu, mais que tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache de qui ça viens pour ne pas te faire ''Lyncher'' envoie moi ton message en privé et je le publierais ici même en anonyme. Si tu veux que ton nom apparaisse, dit le moi.

Voilà donc le première avis qui vient de la personne qui m'a redonné courage, merci beaucoup à toi. J'espère que plusieurs penserons comme toi.

Anonyme 1  
Je sais que sur ce site, il n'y a pas d'auteur professionnel. Que chacun à une vie à côté, qu'il y a des imprévus, le syndrome de la page blanche etc.. et que donc un auteur ne peut pas être toujours la à publier.  
Mais est-ce une raison pour ne plus donné de nouvelles pendant des années alors que juste prévenir le lecteur ça prend quelque minutes ?  
Je sais aussi que lorsqu'un auteur écrit, c'est parce qu'il écrit pour la passion, parce qu'il aime ça . Mais je sais aussi que quelques part on écrit pour avoir une reconnaissance de la part de ceux qui lisent notre histoire parce qu'on veut la partager et voir si elle plaît. Est ce une raison de dire aux lecteurs"on écrit pour soi ,la passion ne se contrôle pas , je fait se que je veut" c'est quand même grâce aux lecteurs que l'auteur peut améliorer ses écrits car celui-ci reçoit des critiques négatif/positive. Serte, les auteurs de ce site ne sont pas des professionnels, mais il y a derrière eux une communauté qui les suivent , les lecteurs comptent aussi sur l'auteur pour terminer une histoire, pour avoir de ces nouvelles etc..

Il y a une chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est que certains auteurs écrivent beaucoup de fic car elles sont pleine d'idées qui leur passent par la tête. Certains arrivent à écrire plusieurs histoires à la fois mais sont malgré tout déterminé à les finir toute. D'autre sont dans le genre "brouillon", y'a plein d'idées qui fusent mais aucune d'entre elles n'aboutit . Et c'est frustrant du côté du lecteur de s'attacher à une histoire et voir qu'elle va jamais finir car l'auteur ne se pré-occupe plus de ça. C'est aussi frustrant de ne pas savoir si une fic et abandonné ou non tant qu'il n'y aura pas de mot laissé par l'auteur aux lecteurs.

Si vous pensez qu'écrire comme bon vous semble en passant outre les critiques de lecteurs en ne pensant qu'à vous et en demandant juste des review, c'est ça être auteur, attendez-vous à recevoir des critiques négative car y'a une limite à l'égoïsme. Vouloir écrire "pour soi" alors qu'on cherche avant tout à partager notre histoire, vouloir avoir des retours pour s'améliorer et voir si ça plaît ou non mais qu'au final certain s'en contre fiche de l'avis des lecteurs sur leur rythme de publication, leur structure de texte etc.. Sous prétexte que vous faites ce que vous voulez. Autant ne pas publier et écrire dans son cahier car vous ne pouvez pas prétendre être un auteur si vous n'êtes pas capable d'accepter l'avis de lecteurs .

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Tout le monde à compris mon message de travers.

Je reviens donc seulement pour clarifié quelques trucs parce que apparemment, tout le monde voit mes conseils comme de la merde, des critiques et une crise d'enfant de 6 ans.

Je veux commencer par le fait d'avoir dit que j'étais Québecoise, je ne me cache pas derrière ça, bien au contraire, j'en suis fière. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que vu que la plus part d'entre-vous venez de la France, nous avons tous un point de vu différent, une façon de parler différente qui ne plais pas à tous. J'ai essayer, vraiment, d'être le plus polie possible, au Québec, on se parle comme ça et il y a des gens 10x fois pire que moi. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été ''arrogante'' de votre points de vu, ce n'étais pas mon intention.

Le message est mal construit, j'ai l'air d'exiger d'après certaines personnes alors que c'est une supplication du font de mon cœur, j'étais triste et en colère à la fois et c'est sortie tout croche. Il y a pleins de fautes alors que j'en parle, mais je ne soulignais pas du tout le fait de faire des fautes en particuliers, parce que je sais que j'en fait moi-même. C'est plutôt le fait de pouvoir avoir le temps de corriger et ajouter, parce que même si moi je ne remarque pas les fautes que je fait parce que temps que c'est lisible pour moi, je m'en ''Baleck'' comme vous dites. Je sais que pour plusieurs d'entre vous, l'orthographe est importante et que la plus minime des fautes vous '' arraches les yeux''. Je voulais donc juste faire remarquer que même si vous portez une haine profonde aux fautes d'orthographes, vous pouvez en faire plusieurs sans même les remarquer en écrivant un mots trop vite, de travers ou pas au bon endroit juste parce que vous ne prenez pas votre temps avant de publier.

Vous dite que j'ai été méchante ? Que j'ai été sauvage, malpolie et tout un tas d'autres insulte, mais avez-vous vu ce que vous me dites ensuite ? Vous avez tous été pire que ce que vous me reprochiez alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal et que je voulais juste essayer de faire voir un point de vu qui dérange sûrement la plus part d'entre vous. Mais vous êtes trop enrager de vous faire montrer vos défauts que vous lyncher sans réfléchir. Prenant même pas la peine de regarder et comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire et critique la moindre petites pique mal placer.

Vous vous êtes sentit visé en lisant seulement la moitié de mon message ou seulement en survolant quelques mots, mais réfléchissez a ceci, si vous avez sentis que je parlais de vous, c'est peut-être que vous avez quelques trucs à revoir.

Quelqu'un m'a dit :

\- Dans la vie, il y a des choses qui craignent et d'autres non, mais c'est comme ça et c'est tout.

Mais si ces choses qui craignent tant peuvent être corriger, alors pourquoi les ignorer et faire comme si on n'y pouvais rien, juste ''Bon c'est pas grave, c'est comme ça'' ?

Tout ce que je demandais, c'était un petit, minuscule effort de la part des auteurs qui écrivent plusieurs truc en même temps, au moins finissez ce que vous commencer. Prenez votre temps. Vous pouvez écrire 100 histoires et les garder dans un dossier, elles ne disparaîtrons pas ! Je comprend que vous pouvez avoir plusieurs idées à la fois, c'est mon cas, mais je ne publie pas tout d'un coup, si je le faisait, j'aurais au dessus de 50 fan-fic de publier, non-terminé, sans exagéré. J'ai en tout 53 idées de fan-fictions dans un dossier, mais je me connais, si je publie, je ne terminerais rien surtout parce que je n'ai pas mit toutes mes idées en place. Je n'ai que que les résumés pour la plus part d'entre-elles et pour les 10ène d'autres seulement un chapitre ou deux de terminé, mais plus d'idées pour les continuer.

Pourquoi vous précipité à écrire un chapitre pour une fic qui pourrait être géniale si elle était plus réfléchit et enrichit avec le temps si c'est pour ensuite l'abandonner en cour de route ? Prenez juste votre temps avant de publier, qui sait, vous pourriez même trouver un truc qui ne concordait pas avec la fin de votre idée ou autre chose et auriez le temps de vous corriger.

Je veux aussi dire un truc à ceux/celles qui se sont sentit visé, tout ceux/celles qui m'ont dit des trucs du genre :

\- Moi, j'ai tel nombre de fic que j'écris en même temps avec tant de mots et malgré ci ou ça, si je ne publiais pas au fur et a mesure j'aurais arrêter depuis longtemps….

Mais temps mieux, si t'en ai capable, si tu le sais et que tu veux/peux vraiment terminer ce que tu fait, alors GO ! Mais ne publie pas 15 histoires en même temps parce que c'est là que tu va te perdre ! J'ai été voir les profils de certains, pour plusieurs, oui, vous aviez raison de vous sentir un peu viser, ça veux simplement dire que vous être au courant de ce défaut et qu'il serait peut-être temps de le corriger, mais d'autres par exemple, n'avait que 2-3 fic et réussissaient à toutes les updater. Il y a même quelqu'un qui n'en avait qu'une seule ! Pourquoi tu te sent visé !? Si tu t'es rendu si loin et que tu n'a qu'une seule fiction en cours et que tu sais que tu va la terminé parce que tu te connais et que tu sais que tu va au bout de tes objectifs, alors fonce ! Je ne parlais pas de toi ! Dans le cas contraire, tout le monde ce connais sois-même, si vous savez que vous êtes incapable de terminé quelque chose de longue durée alors ne publie pas tout de suite sans réfléchir. Pense à la déception de tes fans de ne jamais pouvoir continuer a lire ta fic mais aussi à toi, TA déception de ne jamais avoir pu la terminer !

Je reprend les mots de quelqu'un, si vous avez une histoire trop longue et que vous ne voulez/pouvez plus la continuer ce serait bien au moins que ''les gens apprennent à laisser une fin suspensive ou ouverte et un peu improvisée à une histoire trop longue''. Si un jour, vous voulez reprendre cette histoire, cela fera comme un tome 2 ou 3 et la première partie sera terminé.

Oui, j'ai sortis le mot ''Pro'' dans mon message, c'est vrai que personne n'est professionel sur ce site, mais encore une fois, je resort les mots de quelqu'un (la même).

''Quiconque pensant que les auteurs ici ne se prennent pas au sérieux et qu'ils considèrent leur travail comme un "loisir" frivole, juste parce que le site est alimenté par des fictions amateurs, est un imbécile fini.''

(C'est ce que je voulais dire par ''Pro''. Nous le sommes tous à notre façon, avec comme rémunération, les reviews positives/négatives, mais pour en avoir plus, c'est bien de terminer ce que l'on fait, autrement la fiction est moins attirante pour plusieurs et cela fait mal aux lecteurs, mais certainement encore plus à l'auteur.)

''Je prends personnellement ce que j'écris très à cœur et je suis certaine que c'est le cas de tous les autres auteurs.''

''Bien sûr que nous faisons ça pour le plaisir, mais publier une fiction représente tellement de travail qu'abandonner un projet en cours n'a rien de trivial. C'est plus dur pour son auteur que pour les lecteurs.'' Alors réfléchissez avant de publier quelques chose que vous pourriez regreter de pas avoir fini.

Je vous assure que en ce moment, je pèse vraiment mes mots, je ne sais pas du tout comment m'exprimer avec vous pour ne pas vous ''agresser'', d'où la façon que je parlais dans mon message et que plusieurs m'ont dit que je les prenait pour des cons alors que c'est complètement faux. C'est aussi la raison pour la quel je recopie les mots de certaines personnes, parce que je ne sais pas m'exprimer.

On m'a souvent dit que pour faire comprendre certain point de vu, il faut y aller à la dure. J'avais peur que, en y allant trop gentillement et doucement comme si je parlais à des enfants qui ne comprennent rien, que justement vous le prendriez mal, mais apparemment c'est tout le contraire. Moi, quand on me parle de sujet que je suis déjà au courant ou quelque chose d'évident et qu'on me le dit juste trop gentillement, c'est là que j'ai l'impression qu'on me prend pour une conne qui ne connais rien.

Par exemple : Hey t'a un gros bouton dans le visage.

Pour toi, c'est un défaut que tu est déjà au courant et ce n'est pas tout le monde qui aime se le faire remarquer ou juste en parler.

Des fois, c'est des trucs, évidant pour certains qui, expliqué d'une certaine façon le fera chier royalement, mais pas pour d'autre. Ça, c'est juste notre propre point de vu et notre comportement qui nous font voir les choses différemment, c'est ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Mon signe astrologique, c'est lion, je suis une petite tête brûler qui a simplement un fort caractère et je parie que beaucoup de ceux qui m'ont insulter étaient comme ça et c'est pour ça que aussitôt que vous vous êtes sentit insulter et pointé du doigt, vous n'avez pas pris le temps de lire le vrai message que je voulais faire passer et vous êtes partis au quart de tour. Donc encore une fois, je m'excuse. Sincèrement.

Cette fois, si vous êtes encore pour m'insulter, alors garder ça pour vous. Je vais faire comme la plus part d'entre vous qui avez ignorés mon message et ignorer le votre si c'est seulement des insultes. J'en ai eu plus qu'assez.


End file.
